


My Angel

by 9CentsChange



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, Semi AU, a passionate one night fling, allison knows how to treat a gal right, also assumes susie and allison knew each other fairly well before the studio fell apart, assumes toons can come back from the dead, may have also had feelings for each other then too, nsfw content near the end, pretty vanilla f/f stuff, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9CentsChange/pseuds/9CentsChange
Summary: Alice truly hadn't been planning on doing anything interesting that night.When Allison comes to apologize to Alice late one night, the two women end up getting quite a bit more than they had originally bargained for.





	My Angel

Alice truly hadn't been planning on doing anything interesting that night.

In her defense, that Pendle woman had come out of nowhere. Perhaps she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to hear footsteps approaching her, an armful of battery packs in her hands, a syringe full of ink on her hip. Her machines were hungry again and she had set out to hunt down supplies, the same as she always did. Truly, she wasn't sure how she couldn't have been blind sighted by this rather... curious turn of events.

She was stepping off the elevator onto Level Nine and making her way down the hall, keeping her singular eye out for any signs of danger, as she always did when she went out hunting for supplies. The Ink Demon didn't come prowling down here often, but it only took one moment of overconfidence to be dragged back into the hellish depths in this place.

She had glanced over at the wall for only a moment, her eye catching a glimpse of her namesake's face on a poster on the wall. The ever-charming belle of the ball, Alice Angel. Her perfect eyes and her cute little button nose practically mocked her, her dark lips curled upwards, almost into a smirk. Alice's eye looked away as soon as it had noticed the poster, a rotten feeling twisting in her chest. Just another reminder of every little imperfection that tainted her figure. Perhaps she ought to brood about it some more when she arrived back in her safe house.

She had looked back up towards the end of the hall, fully keen on skulking about her lair until the clutches of sleep claimed her, when she spotted her.

Her knee was bent at an angle, her arms folded over themselves as she leaned up against the wall perpendicular to the hallway. Her sword- thank God- was at her side, strapped onto her belt alongside the other odds and ends she always carried around with her. Functional? Perhaps. Fashionable? Absolutely not. 

She lifted her gaze up from the floor and met Alice's eyes, quietly sweeping a lock of black hair behind her ear. If Alice hadn't known any better, she may have guessed she was waiting for her.

... But certainly, she knew better.

"Miss Pendle," Alice was the first of the two to break the silence. She had no intention of making mindless small talk with this woman, especially given the previous encounters they'd had with one another. "Fancy seeing you here this evening." She kept her voice curt and her brow furrowed.

Allison's dark eyes studied her for a brief moment, dipping down and back up again, most likely trying to gauge the tension in the room. She was always the intelligent sort, always calculating her next move. "Evening, Miss... Angel." Her tone was firm, but didn't carry quite the same bite that Alice's did. "I... Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

Alice's eyes narrowed. Had her halo been lodged further into her skull, or did she detect a shred of... amiability in that sentence. As if this woman truly wanted to track her down to make friendly small talk. Oh no, she wasn't about to fall for this ridiculously obvious trap.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, you've managed to catch me at the worst possible time imaginable." She let her venom seep into every word. "If you came up here with the intention of turning me into your pincushion again, I'm afraid you're going to be rather disappointed."

In hindsight, it may not have been the best idea to threaten the woman who had run her through with the sword she currently had strapped to her belt, but she would be damned if she were going to cower in fear like a sniveling little child. She didn't like using her syringe for anything other than collecting ink, but she would be willing to make an exception.

Something that almost looked like hurt crossed Allison's eyes. Surely she must have imagined it.

"... You were going to kill him if I hadn't intervened."

Her grip on her syringe tightened. "You finally figured that out, then? I always took you for the more perceptive sort, Miss Pendle. You always seemed to have an eye for spotting things back in the day. Not that it did you any good in the end, however."

"I only wanted him alive. We need him alive. He can't come back the same way you or I can. Don't you understand, Susie?"

Alice felt her stomach physically recoil at the mention of that name. That... foul reminder of who she once was, of how things used to be. "Don't call me that." Her hands shook as she gripped the handle on her syringe hard enough that it would have snapped in two if it weren't made of such strong material. "Don't ever call me that, please..." Why did she feel liquid pricking at the corners of her eyes? Was she falling apart again?

"And frankly, I don't care what you want or don't want with that man. He's done nothing but make my life difficult ever since he stepped foot in here."

Allison's hand lifted slightly, but she seemed to change her mind and lowered it to her side once more. A soft sigh escaped her as she lowered her gaze back onto the floor, her head shaking slightly. "I know... I know. I'm sorry, Alice... That was what I'd come up here for. To give you a proper apology for... well, everything. It seems our encounters have always ended with me hurting you in some way, and I think it was about high time I owned up for that."

... Was her one ear failing her now as well? Or had she heard an apology? A true, genuine apology.

She should just gather herself, spit a brusque remark at her, and leave. There was nothing left to say here, nothing left to add to this conversation. And yet, her feet wouldn't budge.

Say something to her. Anything.

"... Allison, I..." For the first time years, she was at a loss. Come on, you're Alice Angel! Alice Angel doesn't get tongue tied like this!

"I don't... hate you."

... Should've just stuck with keeping your mouth shut.

Allison's eyebrows raised, but the small hint of a smile crossed her face a moment later. She came closer to her, a hand resting on her hip. "I don't hate you, either. If anything, it's quite the contrary. I always thought your voice was lovely... If I had known he was trying to replace you like that, I never would have..." She trailed off, her head shaking slightly and her hand falling to her side, as if she could dislodge the bad memories from her brain.

Alice found herself unable to refute her statement. Could she truly blame this girl for everything that had happened? She knew the way Joey worked. How he whispered behind everyone's backs... She had seen Allison's shock when he told them she was going to be the new voice actress lead. She hadn't known. Neither of the two women did.

In a move that was equally brave as it was stupid, she slowly reached out and took Allison's hand in hers, her heart jumping slightly at the initiation of contact. "I know... He set you up. Both of us. He always had a knack for leading people into his traps..." She hoped that bastard was rotting at the bottom of the studio for what he did. What he did to everyone here.

Allison blinked and looked down at her hand in Alice's. The corners of her mouth turned up, and she gently squeezed her hand in return. "Well, I suppose that's one thing we've got in common... We both hate our old boss with a passion."

Alice couldn't help but nod. Something about this felt so... nice. As if she may have found what one might call companionship after being trapped in a hellhole for over thirty years. She hadn't felt this close to content for a long time.

Allison's smile faded after a long moment of silence. She seemed to be thinking about something, but her expression was otherwise unreadable. "... Alice... I was telling the truth when I said I thought your voice was lovely." She came even closer to her. "I've always... admired you for what you were..." She stood face-to-face with her, eyes locked, their heights near-perfectly matched. Two perfect equals.

Meanwhile, Alice's heart was doing somersaults. When had their faces become so close? She was staring directly into the other woman's eyes. They were a deep brown, almost black, tensed and focused from all her years of surviving down here. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen such beautiful eyes.

And then, she saw her reflection in them. And her reality slowly began to return. How could this woman bear to look at her if this was what she saw? She looked positively grotesque compared to her. The liquid in her eyes had started to return.

She turned her head away, a hand coming up to cover the deformed side of her face. "Shouldn't you be on your way, then?" She mumbled softly, praying the tears that were threatening to leak from her good eye didn't betray her. "You've no reason to stay here with a hideous creature like me..."

"Alice..." Allison's opposite hand came up to cup the angel's chin, and slowly turned her face back to her. "You're beautiful..." She slowly slipped Alice's hand from her deformity and replaced it with her own hand. A moment later, the hand that had been holding Alice's came up to cup the smooth side of her cheek. "You always have been..."

Beautiful... The word echoed in her mind. She tried to scan the woman's face for any sign that she was lying, but to no avail. To her, she was beautiful. Without hardly thinking at all, she felt herself lean into her touch, shortening the distance between them until they must have been mere inches apart.

And then, Allison closed that distance.

Ever so slowly, she leaned in and pressed her lips to hers, never minding the deformity on the left side of the angel's face.

While Allison's eyes were closed, Alice's remained wide open. Was she truly not hallucinating this? She couldn't tell at this point. A second passed, and she closed her eye, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally rolling down the side of her cheek. Her lips were so soft. Her hands were gentle. Deep inside her chest, a quiet ache had started to form, her body starving for physical contact. She found herself not wanting to pull away.

But of course, they eventually had to. After what felt like both an eternity and only a fleeting moment, their lips parted again, eyes gazing at one another, gauging each other's reactions.

And then they came together again, only this time with more drive, more purpose. Alice felt herself slowly backing towards the wall, Allison following her lead, until her back was pressed up against it and they were still entwined in their passionate embrace.

They broke away again to catch their breaths, both women quietly breathing in and out. Alice couldn't help but give her a small smirk. "Is this how you normally apologize to people, my dear?"

Allison snorted softly and leaned in to press a kiss to her jaw. "Rest assured, you're quite the exception, love..."

"Ah, aren't I the lucky one..." Alice chewed her lip and tilted her head back slightly, her cheeks and shoulders already growing warm at the affection. If what she thought was happening was truly happening, she wasn't going to put an end to it. "Please, don't stop..."

Allison gave her a small grin at her confirmation as she continued to pepper her skin with gentle kisses, slowly making her way along her jaw and down her neck. "Wouldn't dream of it... But, please tell me if I'm ever doing something wrong... It's been quite some time since I've done this..."

"We'd both be in the same boat, then..." Alice murmured and slipped her hands up and over Allison's shoulders. "Although you could have fooled me with how... knowledgeable you are..."

Another small smirk crept onto her face. "Must be like riding a bike, then... You never fully forget..." She experimentally grazed her teeth across the woman's neck, giving a small nip to see how she reacted.

Alice tensed and inhaled sharply, her grip on Allison's shoulders tightening. "... Do that again..."

"As you wish, my angel..." Allison murmured softly and did she was told, pressing more kisses along the woman's throat, giving her a playful nip from time to time as she worked her way to her collarbones. Her hands, which had come down to firmly grip her hips, slowly began to slide down to her thighs as she lavished her with affection, once again quietly waiting for a reaction to gauge her next move.

My angel... Alice repeated that little nickname in her head. She could get used to being called that.

Another rush of heat coursed through her as she felt Allison's hands move onto her thighs. The ache that had started in her chest seemed to migrate its way down to her core, and it wasn't going to go away on it's own. She carefully slipped a hand from the woman's shoulders and entwined it with the hand that had found its way onto her thigh, slowly guiding it up and under the hem of her black skirt.

It was Allison's turn to flush with heat as Alice guided her hand, quietly comprehending where she wanted her to go next. She paused a moment in her affections and nuzzled the crook of Alice's neck. "Tell me if I do anything you don't like, alright?"

Alice hummed softly and took her chance to press a kiss to her partner's cheek, her heart already pounding with anticipation. "I will, I promise... Although you've yet to do anything of that sort..."

She nodded and carefully returned to ravishing Alice's collarbones with gentle nips and kisses, her mouth slowly moving down her chest. Further down, she gave her thigh a playful squeeze and slid her hand further up, her slender fingers stroking her teasingly through the fabric of her undergarments.

She must have been headed in the right direction, because she felt Alice tense in her arms and a hand firmly grip her hair, all of which only fueled her motivation further. A few more playful strokes, and she finally decided she'd best follow through with her intentions. She slipped her fingers underneath her underwear and gently stroked her again, carefully getting a feeling for how sensitive her body was and searching for that little bundle of nerves she knew would make her melt under her touch.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped Alice as she felt her fingers ghost over her. Her hand was cold, and the sensation only stimulated her even further, her hips almost buckling

Allison brought her opposite hand up to Alice's chest and gently massaged one of her breasts as she worked, her skin growing burning hot at her touch. God, she'd forgotten how much she loved doing this. Down below, her fingers finally found the small nub she was looking for, and she gently rubbed it to confirm whether or not she had struck gold.

Alice inhaled sharply and gripped Allison tight enough to dig her nails into her skin, biting back a moan at the sensation. The last thing she wanted to do was alert the Ink Demon and have him come and find them in this rather... vulnerable position. Speaking of which, that reminded her...

"Where's..." She panted softly between her words. "Where's your friend... that Boris who follows you around...?"

Allison paused for a moment to look at her in the eye, a small grin on her face. "I told him I'd be patrolling the eastern side tonight. He won't be expecting me back until tomorrow morning."

She hummed softly, her hips gently rocking against Allison's hand. "You clever... clever girl... Am I to assume this was your intent all along? To seduce me after you apologized?"

A soft laugh escaped Allison, and she leaned up to press another quick kiss to her lips. "No... But I can assure you, this was a very welcome bonus..." She continued rubbing her sensitive spot for a moment longer, and then gently slipped a finger into her and curled it upwards, eager to tease another reaction out of her.

Alice buried her face into her shoulder, muffling the noise of pleasure that escaped her once more. This woman was going to drive her absolutely mad. She wanted to give her everything, every bit of love and affection she had to give. But it was quickly becoming evident they couldn't continue it here, not while they were still outside her hideout. Night had fallen, which meant the half-formed wretches that wandered her halls would soon be coming out and searching for things to maim and drag back into the puddles.

Allison must have sensed the change, because she slowly paused her affections and looked up at her once more. "Want me to stop?"

Quite frankly, that was the last thing she wanted her to do. But they couldn't stay out here, not when there were enemies wandering about. Plus, it was getting tiresome to lean up against this wall.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come with me... To my hideout." Her voice was low and quiet. "We'll be safe there, tonight. You can leave in the morning, and I won't stop you. I promise..."

Allison studied her for a short moment, and then quietly nodded. "It'll only be for tonight if I do. They're going to suspect if I stay any longer."

"I know..." She nodded in return. "You'll be back before they realize you're gone, I assure you."

Allison carefully stood to her feet and gently removed her hand, giving her another small, mischievous smile. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

It was Alice's turn to return the smile.

They slipped away as quietly as they could, the mechanical doors closing behind them as they entered her safe house. They quickly resumed their activities mere moments after Alice had taken her her quarters, this time with nothing to suppress, and no worry of any unexpected visitors. It didn't come to an end until they were both run ragged, gasping the other's name as if their very lives depended on it. Finally, not long after, sleep claimed the two of them while they were still tangled in each other's arms.

Allison was the first to wake early the next morning. Her long, black hair spilled over her bare shoulders as she sat up, having been removed from its pony tail at some point the night before. She looked down at her partner, who stirred next to her, but didn't wake. She wanted nothing more than to lay back down with her and sleep away the rest of the day.

But, she had to stick to her word. Boris and Henry would be waking up soon, and she had to get back to them before they started to worry. Without making a sound, she pulled herself out of bed and and slipped her clothes and belt back on. Once she had her sword strapped back on her hip and her hair was back in its ponytail, she turned once more to Alice, who was still sleeping soundly on her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she looked so peaceful, and she wanted to remember this for as long as she could.

She knelt down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Until next time, my angel...."

With one last look, she stood back on her feet and exited the bedroom.


End file.
